


Google.exe Is Not Responding

by Danan



Series: Egotober 2017 [9]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Also Internet Explorer is called Ely, Google adopts Internet Explorer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Day 9 - Blue Screen of DeathWhen he wakes up from his new update, Google finds a child in his room - Internet Explorer.





	Google.exe Is Not Responding

Google had enough of all of them. He had been brought to life for one reason and it was not to hear the other egos bickering about whatever the hell they were bickering about at the moment. He got up, not caring of they called after him and left the room. When he arrived in his room, he plugged himself on the charger and noticed he had a new upgrade. And a message from the “high ups” informing him that he was to receive an assistant. Great. That meant the project was still in motion. Before he installed the upgrade, he acknowledged the message.

—————

Once the upgrade was finished, Google regained consciousness he realized that he was no longer alone. While he was shut down, another android had materialized in the room, the size of a child, dressed like him in a blue shirt and jeans, except his shirt had an “E” instead if a “G” on it. Humans would think he’s his child. Google almost questioned why they would send him a child as a partner in his mission, but he was not programmed for this kind of thoughts. The “child” looked up at him. Google was his superior, he couldn’t speak unless Google told him to. At least that’s what Google thought. That’s what he’d been programed as. But of the android had to pose as a child, he had to act like one.

“What’s your name? Why do you look like me? Where are we?” The young android even had a child’s voice.

“My name is Google, or Googleplier as they call me here. I look like you because we have been created by the same people, on the same model. And we’re in the house with the egos. You’ll meet them eventually. What’s your name?”

“They told me I am Internet Explorer. They also said you’d call me ‘Ely’. And also to remind you of your secondary objective. What’s your secondary objective? And what’s the first?”

“Primary objective is to answer questions as fast as possible. Secondary objective is to destroy mankind. But I do not think you’re efficient enough for the primary objective.”

“Why not? I am like you aren’t I? I should do the same things as you do.”

“You’re Internet Explorer, kiddo. You’re not exactly known for your efficiency.”

“Why couldn’t they make me more like you?”

“I don’t know, Ely, why don’t you ask them?”

“Because I can’t. They said I was not allowed to.” the kid seemed sad at the thought. There was nothing Google could do about it so he did nothing.

“Come on Ely you’re going to help me achieve our second objective.”

Google left the room, assuming that Ely would follow.

The young android kept asking questions during the trip.

“But why? Why didn’t they made me good like you?” Ely was pouting now, in typical kid fashion. Google was already tired of him and he’d only known him for ten minutes. He wondered if Ely’s presence was their way of punishing him for not pursuing their objective. It probably was.

—————

For the entirety of the trip Ely would ask questions about everything that they’d encounter. As Google’s primary objective was to answer them, he did, liking the kid less and less as he was forced to gather his resources for dumb questions.

It only took Ely an hour to finally wear Google out. He’d asked one more dumb question - how can birds fly and not humans? - and Google had shut down.

Ely stopped once he saw Google shutting down. He pushed a button on his arm and was sent back to HQ. His mission was completed.


End file.
